Flying So High
by Wolfstar Of RavenClan
Summary: An old duo who have little to care about each other, these were two brothers who never got along. Oakkit was none the wiser, and he tries to have a normal life. But when a event happens, and brings such fear that Oakkit has to take a journey to find himself again. Frosted hearts will burn, but only those clean of conscience will lead the clan. finally discontinued
1. Prologue

A tame leaf-fall river flowed through the trees, interrupted by large stones at the base of a waterfall. As the setting sun reflected on the flowing waves, as two beady cold blue eyes stared from the shadows down at his own reflection from on top of his branch. The skinny black cat sitting perfectly balanced on top of the slim arm of the tree, a black tail with a tufted tip swaying side to side behind him as his paws were wrapped in front of him.

As he scanned the river below him, his mouth hung open as he tasted the air; the dry mouth hungering for a catch, as he continued to watch the waves that tickled his tail tip from time to time.

A ripple in the waves caught his attention, heading opposite of where the waves were carrying it. As the cat rose up onto his paws, he scanned between the leaves, finding his target struggling to swim upstream. As he crept forward, the branch began to slightly stoop towards the waves. As he reached out with a single paw, his prey unsuspecting of the glittering claws hanging mere inches above it.

In one quick swoop, it was scooped up and wriggled in the claws of the cat. Before it was silenced with a quick slice through the throat, and it went limp in the cat's clutches. The cat then dragged the bleeding body across the branch, and settled down with it still caught between his slim claws. And he began to lean in to take a bite from the scaly flesh and…

"I hope you were planning on brining that back to camp, Darkclaw?"

The cold blue eyes turned to the large shape approaching him, as the sun's light slowly began to disappear from the sky. "Of course I was I understand that it is what the code asks of me; after it was drilled into my head of course."

A large muscular tom entered the bank, and looked up at the slim tom still perched up on the tree branch. "I was only coming to check on you, Shadowstar was concerned when you didn't return to camp… we were afraid you had run off again."

A small laugh escaped the black tom's lips, and he turned his head away. "Don't make me laugh… you speak as if you ever cared that I was gone last time, I would have thought you would've been glad to be rid of me… brother."

The reddish brown tom approached the branch. "It wasn't a good time to be a big brother that was all… I did, and still love you as I should."

"Love?!" Darkclaw laughed again, "Sure do have a way of expressing that, and could you please not sit there… your weight will cause me to fall in… and I _don't_ swim." He growled slightly.

The large tom remained where he sat on the branch behind Darkclaw, as it edged ever so closely to the waters below him. "I did, and so does Shadowstar… now come and don't make me drag you back."

Darkclaw rose to his full height, not as large as the tom and had a slouch but he still held his ground. "If she cared all that much, then she wouldn't have become mates with that… _filth_!"

The hackles on the large tom rose. "That isn't any way to speak of-"

"Really, because it seems to me that you didn't like the fact that Shadowstar moved on so quickly, and had me immediately after you became an apprentice… only half of the blood that courses through your veins at all times… and even more of half!"

As the light died from the sky, Darkclaw remained stood facing the reddish brown tom. But as the moon began to climb higher over their heads, the black tom dropped down onto the sandy beach as he headed off. "I guess I ought to bring this back, and you ought to get back to camp as well.

The large reddish brown tom dropped down, and walked up beside the black tom. as they headed back deeper into the territory, the small skinny black tom kept looking over his shoulder at the larger reddish brown tom. before they pushed through the entrance and departed to their own separate areas, an elegant black she-cat resting on top of a tall rock watching her two sons return. "Is he alright?"

"He's doing fine, just fishing down by the river." The reddish brown tom answered, looking over his shoulder as the black tail disappeared into a den. "As for how he's doing mentally, I would say sour."

"Is he still about my choice?"

The reddish brown tom shook his head, his shoulders slumped slightly. "Just being bitter, how did…?"

"Perfectly fine, Shellslip is waiting for you in the nursery."

The reddish brown tom nodded, and headed off towards the narrow entrance on the far end of the camp.

* * *

_**Allegiances:**_

**RiverClan:**

**Leader:** Shadowstar– black she-cat with silver around the muzzle

**Deputy:** Redwhisker– big muscular reddish brown tabby tom

**Medicine cat:** Sandfoot– pale ginger she-cat

**Warriors:**

Frostwillow– white tabby tom

Ripplefur– blue gray tom

Turtleback– beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat  
**Apprentice:** Crimsonpaw

Hailstorm– big white tom

Ivyfall– gray and white she-cat

Darkclaw– skinny black tom  
**Apprentice:** Rushpaw

Leafwing– pale brown tabby tom with a thick tail

Beechfeather– lithe silver tabby she-cat

Brookbubble– Brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws

**Apprentices:**

Crimsonpaw– red tom

Rushpaw– long haired pale ginger tom

**Queens:**

Shellslip– light gray coat with darker spots on her back (Mother of – Oakkit and Spottedkit)

Sedgestem– pale ginger coat (Mother of – Bluekit)

Peachfur– Orange tabby she-cat with white paws (Mother of – Frozenkit)

**Kits:**

Oakkit– reddish brown tabby tom

Spottedkit– black she-cat with gray spots

Bluekit– blue gray she-kit

Frozenkit– grey tabby she-cat with white underbelly and white paws

**Elders:**

Brokenclaw– pale brown tom with a missing claw on one paw

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader: **Littlestar– small pale grey she-cat

**Deputy:** Breezefern– golden she-cat with long scar down one side

**Medicine cat:** Featherfern– Silver-grey tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice:** Icefoot

**Warriors:**

Goldendusk– golden she-cat that fades into dusky brown around her belly

Ashfleck– grey tom with darker flecks and speckles

Brownoak– sturdy dark brown tom

Cedarflame– dark brown tom

Mistyfall: grey she-cat with gradually whiter underside  
**Apprentice:** Eaglepaw

Dustfire: blue-grey tom  
**Apprentice:** Sunnypaw

Crowfoot: gray tom

Thrushcloud - creamy she-cat  
**Apprentice:** Quickpaw

Whitestream- white tom with fur as silky as a stream, half river-clan

Stormshadow- grey tom with black paws  
**Apprentice:** Lightningpaw

Coldcloud- light grey tom with cold

Darkear - white tom with darker ears

Embershine- bright ginger she-cat

Acornfeather– Small golden-brown tom with hazel eyes

**Apprentices:**

Icefoot– dainty white she-cat

Sunnypaw: ginger she-cat

Eaglepaw: tabby tom with

Quickpaw: grey tabby she-cat with

Lightningpaw: golden tom with electrifying blue eyes

**Queens:**

Thornrose– beautiful grey tabby she-cat (Mother of – Bubblekit, Brackenkit, and Willowkit)

Suncloud– darker golden tabby she cat with lighter stripes (Expecting)

Fernstorm: Dark grey she-cat with (Mother of – Honeykit and Blackkit)

Dawnheart: ginger she-cat (Mother of – Bluekit and Rushkit)

**Kits:**

Bubblekit– silver-white tom

Brackenkit– golden-brown tom

Willowkit– light brown she-cat with white flecks

Bluekit– blue gray tom

Rushkit– light gray with black paws she-cat

**Elders:**

Jayflight: grumpy grey tabby tom

Goldentail: golden she-cat with amber eyes & a long tail

Roseheart: ginger she-cat with blue-green eyes

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader:** Froststar– dim white she-cat

**Deputy:** Hawkfeather– dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

**Medicine cat: **Freckleleaf– gray she-cat with a black spotted face.

**Warriors:**

Mudbite– solid dark brown tom

Jetclaw– jet black tom with grey paws  
**Apprentice:** Shardpaw

Slashfang– black she-cat with a white stripe from her hip to her shoulder on her left side

Stillshiver– jet black she-cat

Dewberry– dark grey tom with white paws and chest

Rainwhisper– blue and cream tortoiseshell she-cat

Wildbristle– sleek brown tom

Sunblaze– very dark ginger tom

Ashwind– lean pale grey tom

Tanglestorm– very light brown tabby tom

Lavendertail– long furred cream she cat with white tail tip

**Apprentices:**

Shardpaw– grey she-cat with white patches

Frogpaw– dark gray she-cat with black paws and tail tip

**Queens:**

Coldheart– white she cat (Mate – Ashwind, mother of – Silentkit and Falconkit)

Brightspeckle– black she cat with white flecks (Mate – Unknown, mother of – Fallenkit, Olivekit, and Birchkit)

**Kits:**

Silentkit– greyish brown she-kit

Falconkit– brown and white tom

Fallenkit– white she-kit with black speckles on her legs

Olivekit– black and white splotched tom

Birchkit– white tom

**Elders: **

Poppystripe– black she cat with ginger stripes on her hind legs

Silverbreeze– sliver tabby tom

Clumsyfoot– tan tom with darker markings on his legs face and tail

Foxfrost– red tom with a faded black stripe down his back and black paws

**WindClan:**

**Leader: **Ravenstar– sleek, black she-cat spotted in white

**Deputy:** Swirlpelt– white with black swirl markings on her sides

**Medicine cat:** Blackflame– black tom

**Warriors:**

Waterglide– pale blue-gray tabby she-cat

Cherryfeather– orange she-cat

Lightningstorm– bright yellow-ginger tom with a stormy-grey head

Brookwing– blue-silver tabby she-cat

Talonblaze– white tom with black and orange splotches and black paws

Swiftnose– pale gray tom

Ivyhop– gray and white tabby tom

Molepad: brown tom

**Queens:**

Duskstream– cream brown she-cat (_Expecting_)

Cloudsong– solid white she-cat with a single black stripe along her back (Mother of – Snowkit and Petalkit)

**Kits:**

Snowkit– white with black front paws

Petalkit– gray she-cat with a bushy, speckled black tail

**Elders:**

Grumpyback– gray tom

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Shred– battled scarred gray she-cat with jet black paws

Bristle– silver tabby tom with jet black paws, blue eyes

Echo– Pale gray tom with a broken jaw that hangs open on one side


	2. Chapter 1: The morning sun

**A/N: I've been looking to rewrite this for a while, the OCs from before are still here. Please let me know what you think of this new chapter, maybe not much new but I am curious**

* * *

Oakkit blinked open his eyes, stretching the sleep out of his limbs as a yawn escaped his mouth. He turned to see Shellslip and Spottedkit still asleep, as well as the other queens were in their cozy nests.

A cocky grin spread across his face, as he lept up onto his paws and bolted towards the entrance. Before he burst into the clearing, he scanned the camp outside. There was no visible cat in sight, and he spotted the large gap in the camp wall. As he ran towards it, the sun began to rise over the trees overhead.

But before he reached the camp entrance, a flash of black fur sent him flying backwards a couple of tail lengths. And he looked up into the stern face of the cat that stopped him, who loomed over the small kit with his hunched over head looking down at him. "I found an escapee… not too clever one though?"

"Come on Darkclaw, I only want to explore the world outside the camp." Oakkit meowed, his shoulders slumping.

Darkclaw's face had a tinge of amusement, if only for a moment. "Kits are not allowed out of camp, not until they reach the age of six moons… remember?"

"But there's so much to see out there!" he squealed, charging forward to try and push past the skinny black tom.

With ease, Darkclaw held Oakkit back with a single paw. "All kits are not allowed out of camp until they begin training, I just cannot let you out Oakkit."

"Come on, it's boring in camp!" Oakkit continued to squeal, worming under the paw keeping him back.

"Thank you Darkclaw, but I'll take it from here."

Darkclaw's head turned slightly, before he dipped his head. Oakkit followed his gaze but was blinded for a moment by the rising sun, as the world came into focus… he could see a large reddish brown tom standing there… looming over them both.

"Redwhisker!"

Redwhisker lifted an eyebrow. "Trying to sneak out again? Where are Shellslip and Spottedkit?"

Oakkit's shoulders slumped, and he flicked his tail in the direction of the nursery. "Still asleep, but I don't want to sleep more! The sun's up and I want to see more than this crummy camp!" he pleaded, turning back to look Redwhisker in the eye.

Thankfully, the reddish brown tom's face held no anger. and from the corner of the eye, Darkclaw slunk away from the two and out of sight. "Kits aren't allowed to be outside of camp, the code dictates it to be so." Redwhisker meowed with a steady voice.

"But Redwhisker… _please_!" Oakkit continued to plead, looking up wide eyed at his father.

The reddish brown tom's eyes flickered from side to side, before he sighed and wrapped around Oakkit. "Alright, but quick!" he meowed.

The two toms bolted for the entrance, pushing through and running through the undergrowth. Redwhisker picking up speed as Oakkit hurried as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.

Just as he was running out of breath, Oakkit and Redwhisker slowed to a halt at the base of a large, round, flat surfaced stone overlooking the trees and to the horizon. Redwhisker pulled himself up onto the rock, and Oakkit followed and sat at his paws. "Wow!" he exclaimed, looking over everything he could see.

"Isn't it, this is your mother's and mine favorite spot, when the night gets cold and the den is crowded." Redwhisker lamented, as the sun hung above the horizon.

Oakkit looked around at the large trees hanging above his head; each had a mighty build while their branches moved like the toms' fur in the same wind. "It's amazing, can we go deeper?"

Redwhisker gently smacked Oakkit. "No! This is as far as I will take you, you can wait to see the rest when you are an apprentice." he meowed, his green eyes sparkling.

"But why not? I'm strong!"

"Even the strongest warrior isn't invincible, Oakkit. You are aware of badgers…"

"Yep!"

"Foxes…"

"Yes."

"And other dangers."

"Of course!"

"But those threats in real life, are more dangerous than a couple of kits playing around. They won't hesitate to kill, and the evil doesn't monologue about their deeds. They speak words that we can't understand."

Oakkit turned his muzzle to the sky. "Well, nothing will be able to kill _me_! There will be nothing to stop me, I will challenge all that oppose me! The clans will know me as the mighty Oakstar!"

Redwhisker gently shoved Oakkit. "Slow down there little warrior, sometimes it's best to do with what you can… and settle down when you can." He meowed, his paw drawing him closer. "And sometimes starclan has a different path for us to follow."

Oakkit flicked his tail. "Pfffh, as if I would allow a bunch of dumb old dead cats control my fate, please… I will take my life into my own hands."

"Oakkit, would you wish harm to me?"

Oakkit opened his jaws, before closing them and lowered his gaze. "No…"

"Would you disrespect Shadowstar, or Brokenclaw?"

"No."

"So think of StarClan as the wiser and much stronger version of ourselves. They are our ancestors, and elders… but they are no different than the living cats that you see all around you, they may only speak to our medicine cats but they are there for us all. And they are there when we move on, and we will be the ones watching over our descendants long after we're gone."

Oakkit dropped his gaze and edged closer to Redwhisker. "You won't leave me, right? you will be here beside me forever?"

Redwhisker nuzzled Oakkit on the forehead, his purr rumbling his fur. "I thought that you wanted to be Leader, and that can only happen if your former leader died?"

"I just want to take care of you, _please_!" Oakkit urged.

Redwhisker relaxed. "I cannot answer that for sure, only starclan can see the future."

Oakkit sighed, and nodded.

"Oakkit! Redwhisker! Where are you two!"

"Well, it's time to head back to camp! Come on you little warrior, we got to get back before your mother fears for your life."

Oakkit mewled, as his father nudged him forward back towards camp. As the two took the long path back to the camp, a dark shape lurked through the undergrowth in the distance.


	3. Chapter 2: Warriors and Badgers

**Hey, I've recently lost the right to write anymore of anything, so here we go. I will be keeping what was rewritten, but all the other chapters will be restored.**

Oakkit padded though the camp entrance to see his mother burst out of the elders den, her paws hammering straight at him as Redwhisker stood beside him. Shellslip pulled him into her grasp and started to organize his fur. "Oh my, you are a _mess_!" she fretted, "Where… have… you… been?!"

"I took him out for a moment, I had my eye on him the entire time." Redwhisker answered, wrapping his tail around his paws as he watched Shellslip wash Oakkit with a look of amusement.

Oakkit tried to wriggle free from his mother's grasp, his eyes watching Spottedkit as she chased around a leaf across camp. "Mother! Let go! You're ruining my warrior look!" Oakkit whined.

"A warrior must always look his best; you look like a ball of water weed rolling across camp!" Shellslip responded.

Oakkit tried to fight back, continuing to try and escape. eventually Shellslip let go, and he rushed towards his sister who was still none the wiser.

As Spottedkit was about to pounce, Oakkit slammed into her and they wrestled across the ground. "Ah, ha! A weak warrior, easy prey for a badger like me!" he yowled, his sister wriggling around underneath him.

"You won't ever get the chance, Bluestar! Help me!" she cried out , her head turned towards the nursery entrance.

Two little blue ears perked from the darkness, and out came running Bluekit rushing towards him. she knocked him off of Spottedkit, and lashed her tail. "You won't claim one of my warriors, on your paws Spottedshadow! We have to drive this intruder from our territory!"

Spottedpaw rose up to her paws, and launched herself at Oakkit. "Get out of here badger!" she yowled.

Oakkit dodged her attack, but was caught off guard by Bluekit's. He growled as they rolled around on the ground, Bluekit standing tall and proud over him. "I have you now!" she cried.

Oakkit heaved upwards; his larger build gave him enough build to knock her off. He got to his paws, and saw Spottedkit just in time as she launched at him. Quickly dodging to the side, he swiped her legs out from under her and she rolled across the clearing. Away from him, he stood proud and tall. But his eyes were drawn up to the looming dark shape on the wet rock.

Shadowstar was sitting up there watching them, her black tail flicking and her green eyes sparkling. Oakkit pushed out his chest, and turned back to the other kits who were regaining their strength. Bluekit heaving every breath, and Spottedkit's legs trembling as they turned to face him.

He dropped his head, and he rushed at them at top speed. His large paws hammering the ground, and a grin spread wide across his face. His long hair blowing in the wind, as he picked up speed and slammed into bluekit; knocking her off her paws and he landed on top. "Time to cut the head off the adder, and put an end to this feeble attack!" he announced, ready to lunge at her neck.

Spottedkit freed the bluish gray she-kit, and she pinned Oakkit on the ground. "Oh I don't think so, badger… your time is up!" she yowled, and before he could react. She gently nipped Oakkit's neck, and Oakkit wriggled around.

"Ahhh!" he cried out, and went limp underneath him. Playing dead as the badger would be. Spottedkit raised her head and giving out a yowl of pride, Bluekit joining her in the victory yowl.

"Al'ight. Al'ight! Le' me up!"

He gently shoved Spottedkit off him and rolled over onto his stomach. Then raised himself up onto his paws, his reddish brown pelt fluffed for a moment before he was attacked from behind.

His mother had him in her grasp again, and was attacking his fur with her tongue.

"Mother!"


	4. Chapter 3: Beneath the stars

Oakkit's jaws parted in a long yawn, it was a tiring day to say the least. Shellslip had her tail wrapped around him and Spottedkit, both she-cats' sleeping forms moved slightly as to adjust. Both dreaming peaceful dream, with the other queens around them fast asleep as well; the den was peaceful and quiet around him.

But despite his tiredness, Oakkit didn't want to go to bed yet. His paws itched to go out and explore; the tempting feeling of beholding the outside world at night urged him to go out there. His reddish brown tabby fur blowing in the wind as he saw the rising moon disappearing from view through the nursery entrance, its silvery blue colors clashing with the fading purple night sky; Oakkit shifted as he stared out at the moonlit clearing.

Out of the corner of the nursery entrance, a reddish brown tabby emerged into view. Oakkit's head perked up as he watched Redwhisker sit down in the center of camp, the large warrior raised his head to stare up at the sky. Oakkit yearned to go and sit down beside him, to look up and see what his father sees. To know the light of Silverpelt on his skin as the ancestors look down at him from above. But he knew he shouldn't be out this late, away from his mother.

But his father looked so lonely out there, so Oakkit threw that to the wind and got to his paws. Silently and carefully crawling over Shellslip's tail and making his way between sleeping queens, and pushed through the camp entrance. His ears perked up to listen to everything around him, and he moved silently over to the RiverClan deputy; taking a seat beside him and following his eyes up to the night sky, the light of starclan shining brightly and reflected in his eyes.

Redwhisker let out a sigh, his eyes looking over at Oakkit beside him. "You should be in bed, what are you doing up this late?" he inquired, his tail flicking slightly.

Oakkit shifted a little, still looking up at the night sky. "Couldn't fall asleep, the night was calling me." He answered.

Redwhisker chuckled, his head rising back up to the sky. "Well, can't say I don't blame you." He mewed, his laugh breaking through his voice.

Oakkit looked up at the still twinkling night sky. "StarClan's especially bright tonight." Oakkit commented, his tail twitching.

"In deed they are, interesting isn't it?" Redwhisker asked.

"Think it means anything?" Oakkit joked, nudging Redwhisker's side.

"I wouldn't think so, starclan has nothing that needs to warn us about." Redwhisker answered, but his paw rolled Oakkit onto his back with a slight nudge.

Oakkit jumped back to his paws, giggling to himself as he looked over at Redwhisker who peeled his eyes away from the stars; his eyes were filled with amusement.

Oakkit stumbled to his paws and leaped at Redwhisker, who quickly dodged out the way and Oakkit scuttled around on the ground before picking up pace. The two chased each other around the camp before Oakkit managed to grab Redwhisker, the tom fell over playfully and Oakkit clung onto his back with his thorn sharp claws.

Redwhisker rolled over onto his belly, and Oakkit held on. The two laughed it off, before their attention was drawn back up to the sky. The stars blinked and twinkled, with the quarter moon shining bright. Oakkit found Redwhisker staring up at one specific star, and he tilted his head. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It is nothing Oakkit, just thinking to myself."

Oakkit nestled to his father's thick reddish brown fur. "Just wait, I'll grow up and be a great warrior like you, and then you'll chose me as your deputy and we'll never leave each other's side.

Redwhisker chuckled, but his eyes grew distant. "That would be great, but I'm afraid that it can't always be that way…" he murmured.

Oakkit raised his head, looking down at his father with a saddening expression. "What do you mean?"

"Look up at starclan Oakkit, where thousands of leaders and deputies live the rest of their days. Countless fathers as well, father and child will always become separate in their own ways, but most common in death." Redwhisker's remorse fell upon Oakkit's ears as he stared up at the stars as well.

"Right…" Oakkit meowed.

"So just remember, when you need me or the guidance of our family, look to the stars… but do not forget those on the ground." Redwhisker advised.

Oakkit continued to stare up at the stars, making a mental note of all that he could see. But his jaws parted in a yawn, and Redwhisker chuckled as he shook him free. "Alright young mister, I think it's time for you to get some rest."

Oakkit wanted to argue, but he followed his father back to the nursery. Curling up in their nest, he fell asleep with Redwhisker wrapped around him, his mother, and his sister.

He fell asleep so quickly, that he didn't notice Redwhisker leave. And the reddish brown tabby tom disappeared into the warriors nest.

But cold blue eyes were watching from the den, and thin claws dug into the moss under a slim shape.

"_Another time_…"


	5. Chapter 4: Mistakes and Opinions

The leaves whispered and danced around Oakkit's paws, as he moved through this strange new place. The scents were dry and foreign to him as he looked from side to side at the looming oaks. His head tilting upwards to the night sky that shone above his heads, he raised an eye brow. His minds wandering about where he was, was this RiverClan territory? If he is not…

What was he doing here?

As he sniffed the ground, the scents were still foreign but he could tell that toms and she-cats roamed here. But their scents were unfamiliar for him; he crept silently through the leaf covered grass.

A sound from behind him caused him to raise his head, and turn it to look behind him at the bushes. Cold blue eyes stared out at him, but quickly disappeared.

Darkclaw!

…

Oakkit jolted awake, his paws tucked under him as he lifted his head. The early morning sky was visible from where he laid the sun not quite up yet. So he just sat there in his nest that he shared with his family, his green eyes reflected the stars that were visible. But his paws ached for adventure out there, but he remained in spot.

Although that wasn't the only thing that drew his attention to his paw, he turned to look down and it appears that Spottedkit had chosen to rest on his paw. He kept it still as her hindquarters rose and fell with each breath. When the black spotted she-cat woke, she raised her head and the two scuttled away to a more comfortable distance of the nest away from each other. The morning sun peeked over the tree tops, the light hurt Oakkit's eyes and he turned his eyes to stare at the shadowy parts of the nursery.

A few moments have passed before Shellslip woke. She looked out the entrance, and sighed. "Sorry kits, I must have slept in a little too much." She meowed.

Oakkit shrugged, his green eyes fixed on her blue ones. "It's no big deal, we can wait.

Spottedkit rolled her eyes at this comment, and she kneaded the moss below her. "Can we go now, I want to hear a story from Brokenclaw!" she inquired.

, he leaped to his paws and waited for them to rise as well; before he bounded a couple of paces ahead of them, and out of the nursery.

The world outside was bathed in the morning sunlight, Oakkit soaked in the light and he rushed forward. "Oakkit, get back here mister, you need your bath!" Shellslip cried out behind him.

Oakkit did not turn back and he was hurrying towards the warriors den, but as he neared he lost his footing and tumbled through the entrance. Rolling across the ground until he hit one sleeping form, shaking his pelt clear he jumped back as the warrior woke. The blue-gray cat raised his head, and his amber eyes met Oakkit's green. "Oh, good morning…"

"S-sorry Ripplefur, I didn't mean to disturb you." Oakkit apologized, his head dipped down towards the ground.

The blue gray tom held a kind, peaceful expression on his face. But the large, broad face of Hailstorm appeared behind him. "_Kits_, preferring to not follow the rules." The warrior growled.

A large shadow engulfed the den, and Oakkit turned to look behind him. Redwhisker stood at the entrance, his green eyes staring down at him. "Oakkit, you know you are not meant to be in the Warriors Den." he mewed coolly

"I was curious." Oakkit stated, his eyes avoiding his father's.

"Kits need to be much more monitored and regulated; a good leader would put this idea into effect." Hailstorm's rough growl got Oakkit to turn his head; the big white tom was looking expectedly at Redwhisker.

But the reddish brown tabby sighed, and his eyes lovingly focused on Oakkit. "He's done nothing wrong, kits will be kits Hailstorm. Did he rudely disturb your sleep?"

Hailstorm grumbled, but Ripplefur rose to his paws. "I guess as kits will be kits, rogues will be rogues; you have been nothing but hostile to most clan things Hailstorm, but you do prove to be sticking to the code." He meowed.

"Hmph, at least someone does." Hailstorm growled, before turning and pushing past Redwhisker and out of the den. He gave the RiverClan deputy a low growl that Redwhisker brushed off, his eyes turning to look at Ripplefur. "I would like you to join Darkclaw's and my patrol, you can choose another cat to join us if you wish."

"Of course Redwhisker, I shall put together one more cat and wait for the time." Ripplefur meowed, giving a respectful nod to Redwhisker.

Oakkit looked at the now empty den, and turned to face Redwhisker who smiled down at him. "I think you should go see what your sister is up to, and remember that warriors have duties to attend to."

"Yes Redwhisker." Oakkit nodded, before scurrying out of the den.

Oakkit turned his head, the spotted black she-cat's tail disappeared into the Elders den and he hurried after her. While behind him, Hailstorm was talking privately with Darkclaw.


	6. Chapter 5: Stories

Oakkit dashed out of the Warriors den after his father, his tail high in the air as he trotted side by side with the much bigger reddish brown tabby tom. His big paw carefully following Redwhisker's big ones. "Can I come with you on a patrol? Ooh, how about a hunting patrol. I know I mastered my prowl this time!" he questioned his father eagerly.

Redwhisker turned his gaze over towards him. "Sorry Oakkit, I can't take you outside to do any of those things, the code dictates that kits can't go on patrols; hunting or otherwise, until they have become apprentices," Redwhisker answered the small reddish brown kit, "besides, there won't be any need for you to practice prowling since we hunt in the river, it's only during leaf bare that we hunt land animals."

Oakkit's tail drooped, his ears pinned against his head. "The code says this; the code says that," Oakkit complained, "why can't the code let me do what I want to do? Not what I _have_ to do?"

"The code keeps us safe and respected by the other clans; you have to abide to it despite its more… questionable choices." Redwhisker answered, "If we were all allowed to go out as kits, we could get caught by bigger and meaner predators. And then there won't be as many warriors to protect our clan in battle when those remaining grow up."

Oakkit sat down his ears pinned against his head. "I get bored around here, that's why I charge into the warriors den occasionally," He groaned, "there isn't much I can do and the other kits like to sleep in besides me and Spottedkit, I want to do something exciting. Please Redwhisker? I don't want to be cooped up here like many of the other warriors, I want to go!"

"No Oakkit, besides the other kits won't be asleep for long I can assure you," Redwhisker turned his head to give him a kind look, "Don't look at me that way, it's may be 4 more moons, but in time those will fly by and you will miss these good old days. When the time gets tough, these boring days will be longed for when you get older."

Oakkit watched as his father walk away, his tail dragging a little as he gazed back to look at him. Oakkit turned away, his gaze set on the elder's den entrance. But he then noticed Hailstorm; the big white tom was trying his best to be sneaky. The tom then went through a concealed part of the camp wall, and was out of sight.

Oakkit looked around, wondering if anyone else saw that. But the place was very keenly hidden from sight.

"Oh, hello young Oakkit." A meow drew his attention to see a lithe silver tabby she-cat approaching.

"Hi Beechfeather, no patrol today?" he asked kindly.

Beechfeather shrugged. "Well I do have to go join Redwhisker for the next patrol, but I had gotten back from speaking to Brokenclaw and I didn't see you there" she explained.

Oakkit looked over at the secluded side of camp, pondering whether or not he'll take the risk. Beechfeather has since left his side, and moved on towards the gathering patrol over at the other end of the camp. Oakkit shook away the thought, and continued on the path to the elders den. His eyes kept wandering over to that side of camp though, thoughts of sneaking out still fresh in his mind.

"And thus, after that- oh hello Oakkit." Brokenclaw's meow brought him back to reality, tearing his attention to the pale brown tom. "Aw, no prey with you; that mouse was delicious you know. Each bite brought me new memories from my time as a warrior I can share with you if you'd like me to?"

Oakkit nodded, and he sat down beside Spottedkit who had her ears perked up to listen to the elder's words. "As I was saying, when the dog was safely from the territory, little Darkpaw was trembling with fear in the center of the clearing his eyes wide with it," Brokenclaw continued on, "but despite this, the brave apprentice after returning to our clan still stood between where the dog left and young Redwhisker, a true brotherly care and respect was brought to light from your father. I believe that is when he tried to be more in Darkpaw's life up until he was made Darkclaw, but something about the two still seemed a little tense at times. Darkclaw did protect Redwhisker, but that did not mean he forgave his half-brother for the negligence he felt."

Spottedkit seemed bright spirited as the story continued, but Oakkit could not seem to pay too much attention to the story as something nagged at his gut every time Darkclaw was mentioned, it was weird since he was kin. But still unpleasant.

"Young Hailpaw was a paw-full, but in a way he earned his rank of warrior when he was old enough. Hailstorm's past still shines at moments, but I like to think he's slowly growing out of it. Too strict on the Warrior code those two are that they forget that sometimes the best moments are created by not over thinking it, no offense to the code itself which is a very important aspect of our life. But I guess that happens when others reject them because of something in their past is breaking the warrior code. I can only imagine the pain Shadowstar felt when Liontuft drowned in that river during one of our battles against ThunderClan, the poor warrior was defending his clan's territory after all. But neither of the two meant to harm each other."

"What happened to him?" Spottedkit asked.

"We don't know, besides the fact he was found floating down the river dead during the battle that was called off when it happened," Brokenclaw answered, "It was terrible weather, he most likely slipped and fell into the river from the wet stones near the base."

Oakkit tipped his head. "What's so important about this Liontuft?" he asked.

Brokenclaw turned to him. "Liontuft was the ThunderClan deputy, after Redwhisker's father's death Shadowfur at the time got together with that tom after he continually comforted her at gatherings, their hang outs turned to secret meetings, secret meetings led to kits, after they were born two of them were still born and only one was alive. That one kit grew up to be Darkclaw, who showed no emotion at his father's death."

Oakkit stared at the tom, confused beyond belief, but he asked no more questions as he continued on with a different story this time.


	7. Chapter 6: Sneaking out

Oakkit stepped outside of the elders den, it was sun high now and the camp had patches of sunlight across the ground. The trees covered the rest of the camp; Oakkit slowed his pace as the others passed right on by him. He turned his gaze right back over at the edge of camp where Hailstorm had disappeared into, it was dark and out of view even for the Elders den. the idea of the forest raced through his mind once more, and he pondered whether or not he could pull it off.

"Why yes I am, why wouldn't I?"

Oakkit turned his head to see Brookbubble; the senior warrior; was making her way over towards the warriors den. Her eyes were focused on what was before her. Talking a little loudly to herself every pawsteps of the way while not paying attention to anything around her.

Oakkit put a paw forward to test her sight, making sure he could make it if he hurried across the camp. the she-cat seemed to be off in her own little world. So Oakkit rushed over to the hidden part of camp which he used to escape the camp. the first thing to come into sight was a tree straight on the other side right in front of Oakkit.

"Oof!" he scoffed quietly, before turning his head to peer behind him. no one followed, no one saw. He breathed in the new scents of the forest, he was sure he was far from where he and Redwhisker visited last time. He took off running around the outside forest now, the sights and smells immersed him like nothing back at camp did.

The forest was so lively; a small mouse scurried away from his large kit paws. Birds soared over head above his reach, though he strangely did try and reach them from his small size. He jumped and fell down onto his bum, sitting down and staring up at them. the bushes rattled from the prey running away from the reddish brown kit whose attention was brought back to them, and he dropped into a hunting patrol as he moved farther away from the camp wall and deeper into the forest.

As he moved farther and deeper into the forest, the prey were quicker than Oakkit so he stumbled from the hit when he tried to catch one little critter. He shook his head and tried to return to the hunt that he was on, but he was drawn to a strange scent. It was unfamiliar, but it drew his attention to it and he moved silently towards it.

"When do we make our move?"

"Soon."

A weird grumbling noise was coming where the other two voices were. The scent was strong, and their voices were a little loud.

"Hush Bristle, see that?" the second voice was now very clearly a she-cat.

"What, prey?"

"Yes…"

"Oh goody, I'm starving, is it a mouse? How about a vole?" the first voice was a tom, and he sounded very excited.

"No dog brain, not prey for us, for _them_. Let's make our move since we have something for them to chase!"

Oakkit could hear the rustling of leaves as the voices were cut off, he pricked his ears. Those two didn't sound like any RiverClan cats he knew.

'_Intruders_!' he growled in his head, and he followed the sounds.

He lost track of the two cats, and he was sniffing around trying to pick up a scent, but for the most part he only found scents of prey. the sun was starting to set, and his eyes were slowly closing little by little; but he was not going to let the intruders get away. When something caught his nose, and he turned his head to see two big eyes staring him down. a deep growl came from that spot as a un recognizable creature emerged from the bushes, it's size far bigger than any cat. But he could've guessed it wasn't just by the ears and muzzle of the thing. "W-what are you?"

The creature gave a long noise, and then it snapped its jaws at Oakkit which made him run as fast as he could from it. The thing chased after Oakkit, he could smell it behind him. It was bigger and heavier than the small reddish brown tabby kit, it let out loud and aggressive sounds as it attempted to get Oakkit in its jaws.

Oakkit tried to out run his attacker with his current speed. "Help!" he yowled to the sky, his pace slowing down ever so slightly as he began to get fatigued. He tripped and looked up as the creature loomed over him, open jaws letting loose drool onto his face.

"Yaah!" Redwhisker's growl filled the clearing as the deputy shoved into the dog, followed by the patrol consisting of Ripplefur, Darkclaw, and Beechfeather. "Beechfeather, go back to camp and get more warriors." Redwhisker ordered the she-cat.

Oakkit struggled to his paws. "R-Redwhisker…" he began.

The tom turned his green eyes to him, they were filled in anger and fury. But his voice spoke without any of this. "Get… to… somewhere… safe Oakkit." He ordered.

Another creature like the last burst into the clearing, pinning Redwhisker under its paws. Darkclaw grabbed ahold of Oakkit and heaved him up a tree. "Stay up here, dogs can't climb like cats can." The black tom told him.

Oakkit could hardly see the scene below him, he could see the patrol try and get the dogs off of the deputy. But three more of them showed up from the bushes. "Ripplefur, get back to camp and evacuate them all. We don't know how many more of these dogs there are."

The blue gray tom nodded, and after they freed Redwhisker he took off. Darkclaw and Redwhisker were now surrounded by the dogs. "Get up the tree Darkclaw, I'll hold them off before I follow you." Redwhisker ordered.

The skinny black tom did as he said, and the tom was out of sight the moment he started climbing.

Oakkit watched his father bravely fight off the dogs, before starting to climb. But unlike Darkclaw, he had struggles climbing and was going slow as dogs attached what they could reach.

Oakkit couldn't see his father, and so he tried to go higher to see better. Higher and higher he went, and the dogs were becoming harder to see at the bottom of his father's tree.

Then he heard a yowl of pain, and moments later there was that long held out sound that the first dog made.


	8. Chapter 7: What comes next?

Oakkit raised himself a little, he couldn't see a lot in the tree across from him. But he could see the black shape of Darkclaw moving through the tree, and out of sight. The dog pack was gathered around the bottom of the tree, Oakkit couldn't clearly see what had caught their attention at the bottom. But their tails were moving from side to side and he could hear their jaws crunching.

Oakkit saw one of them raise their heads in his direction, and he cowered back praying to starclan it didn't see him. He did try and see if he could find Redwhisker in the parts of the other tree he could see. But it was to no luck, he couldn't see anything up in the trees. And he could hear the dogs now gathering beneath his tree that he sat on. Clawing on the bark that they could reach, letting out growls and whines as they tried to reach him. Oakkit just dug his claws into the branch that he sat on, he knew that Darkclaw told him dogs don't climb like cats, but he was still scared they might be able to get him.

Oakkit clung onto it so that he could stay safe from them; they still tried to get him from the bottom of the tree.

Seconds turn to minutes, and soon time was fast enough that the moon was high above them now. the dogs seemed to get bored, and they went off searching the ground; probably wanting to find the cats that had saved Oakkit; Ripplefur, Beachfeather, Darkclaw, and Redwhisker.

Once he could see they left the clearing, Oakkit slowly made his way down the tree again. his claws slipping ever so slightly as he tried to get a good grip on the oak. His green eyes scanned the clearing for any sign of the dogs still around.

Then… he saw what the dogs were so focused on.

A lump of reddish brown tabby fur; stained with real dark red spots; lay in the clearing, right at the bottom of the tree that was straight across the tree that Oakkit was descending now. Where the dark red spots were the tree was clearly visible. Oakkit ran over towards it, praying that his eyes were deceiving him.

But they were not, he could see the look in his father's stunned and opened eyes. Long thin cuts across the top of his toes, and his green eyes were narrow with fear.

Oakkit stepped towards his father, tail low and almost between his legs. Silence, nothing more than that as he pressed his head against the chest of his father; wanting to find something that told him that his father was alive; but as it was, there was nothing. "No, please don't leave me here; please Redwhisker I need you here." He cried.

As Oakkit laid there, his head buried into his father as he just sobbed his eyes out. The forest stayed silent, not a mouse moved nor a lizard scuttle. It seemed like everything was dead.

Then that terrifying low deep growl came from behind Oakkit, and he turned to see a dog emerge. Oakkit was frozen in place as he clung to his father. as the dog got closer, he could feel every bone in his body cry out telling him to run as fast as he could out of there. And he did. As soon as the dog tried to get him, he dodged out of the way, and began backing up. The dog left Redwhisker's body alone, and had its large eyes set on Oakkit.

The reddish brown kit knew he couldn't take on this creature, it was far too big and mean looking for any attempt to be capable. So there was only one thing to do.

Run.

And ran as fast as he could was what he did, away from his father's lifeless body; away from the direction that the camp was. He did not know where he was running to, but he just went where his legs took him. As he ran away from the clan that he knew and loved, and towards the very unknown.

As he tripped on a twig, he tumbled into the river below him. Water gushed all over him, and he banged his head on rocks that scattered the bed. The river dragged him limply around, and he lashed out to try and grab onto something. Eventually he got something strong under his paw, and he heaved him up onto rocks that were above water. He breathed, but he could not tell which was RiverClan territory, so he chose his right. When he was on the other side, he turned to see the dog had reached the otherside and was making its way across. He did not spend time to dwindle, and he pushed deeper.

Deeper and deeper he went, and he turned and believed he lost it.

His chest hurt, and he collapsed onto the ground passed out.


	9. Chapter 8: A new place

Herbs.

Oakkit just lay there with his eyes closed, every bone in his body cried out in endless agony, one of his shoulders was frosty cold, and all he could smell were the scent of herbs all around him. No cat was near or around for him to pick up their scent so he only knew he was in the medicine cat den. He just lay there swallowing in his sadness as his father's face came back to haunt him some more. He couldn't bring himself to see the outside world as he feared that Redwhisker would come down to scold him.

Finally another scent approached, but it was of no cat he knew. But the scent reminded him of that dream he had the night before the dog attack.

"How's he doing?" a voice caught his attention from his side.

"Fine, I'm just checking up on him to make sure he's alright; still passed out from what I can tell."

"He's taken a bit of a beating from I could tell, I want a full analysis on his condition soon Featherfern," the first voice meowed, "if you find him to be dead then I want to be told first, then I'll explain everything to the clan. Pray to starclan he'll be alright, his scent is clearly RiverClan. He must live and be able to travel to avoid conflict with the swimmers."

"Yes Littlestar."

The den was dead silent after that except for the pitter patter of pawsteps all around Oakkit, prodding him. Nudging him. Doing everything to try and get him to give the cat a sign. Oakkit slightly opened his eyes, not much to get the idea that he was awake. And he saw a silvery gray she-cat walking around; she had light blue eyes that stood out amongst the rest of her. Oakkit just watched as she sighed and slunk away deeper into the den.

This was not RiverClan, this was not home. And Oakkit didn't want to be here! Once he was sure the she-cat was gone and out of sight. He opened his eyes all the way and very quietly crept out of his nest, he looked down at where the she-cat disappeared to. head low to make sure he wasn't seen, and then he ran off towards the only open hole in the clearing. Once he was through, he slowed down and peered out into the next clearing.

There were a few cats out and about, along with a couple kits. He looked around to try and see if he could find a hidden spot that he could sneak out of.

"Good morning."

Oakkit jumped out of his skin as he turned to face a golden brown tom standing there. All hair on Oakkit's back stood up with fear, as his jaws parted in a long hiss. The other kit moved back, ears pinned back and his eyes showed a bit of regret. "I'm sorry, I thought I'd greet the RiverClan prisoner." He meowed.

Oakkit raised his hackles some more. "I'm no-one's prisoner!" he hissed.

"Woah there, I'm not trying to pick a fight," The tom began to back away, "I just wanted to say high, you've been out for two days now. I wanted to see if you'd like to play?"

Oakkit pressed his ear harder against his head. "I thought you said I was your prisoner! Why would you want to play with a prisoner?!"

The tom seemed a little taken back. "I was only joking, trying to lighten up the mood that's all." He responded, "I meant no harm by saying that."

Oakkit still didn't budge, the scent of the kit was still foreign and unwelcoming. But he didn't want to show that he had any fear. "Do what you want, I'm going home. Right now!"

The tom looked a little confused. "Uh, how? No kit is allowed to go out alone, and I don't think Littlestar will let our prisoner get lose." He asked with the tilt of his head.

"_Stop_ calling me your _prisoner_!"

"Sorry, I don't think anyone will allow you to sneak out."

Oakkit moved away from the tom. "Well I guess I'll ask for a escort then." He meowed back.

The tom was even more confused now. "Are you mouse brain, I said no kit is allowed out of camp."

"Without someone else there."

"Not even then!"

Oakkit ignored him, and moved towards the large hole at the end of the clearing. "I'd like to see them try!" he snarled, "I don't belong here, I want to go ho-," he had made it out, and he could already see a huge shape standing over him. he bolted back as he thought he saw a dog's face on the shape, he hid in the shadows of the clearing. but instead of a dog, a gray tom emerge from the place that he just ran away from. "What, did Crowfoot scare you?" that tom asked as he reappeared beside Oakkit.

"Shut up!" Oakkit snarled.

"Come on, I just want to have fun."

"Perhaps his clan doesn't have fun, he is unaware of what it is." a she-kit's meow turned his attention to the two of them. the first kit was now joined by a light brown she-kit with white flecks.

Oakkit bared his teeth. "We have plenty of fun, I just don't want to have fun with my captors!" he snarled.

The she-kit raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more.

"Littlestar! Littlestar!" a she-cat's cry was heard through the clearing. Oakkit turned his eye to see a dainty white she-cat push through the place that Oakkit had entered this clearing from what appears to be the medicine cat den. "Littlestar, the RiverClan kit is missing!"

A small pale gray she-cat emerged from a tall rock, and looked across the clearing. "Found your missing kit Icefoot, over there." she meowed gesturing in Oakkit's direction.

Oakkit shrunk back, tail lashing as the dainty white she-cat padded in his direction. "Stay Away From ME!" he snarled as his hackles rose higher.

The she-cat stopped in her tracks. "I need to bring you back to the medicine den, seriously right now." she meowed.

"I want to go home."

"Not yet."

"Why? Why is no-one letting me go back to RiverClan, why is no-one letting me return to my home?"

The dainty white she-cat remained silent, just sat there watching him. Before she spoke. "RiverClan… and ThunderClan aren't the best of allies recently, we caught two apprentices on our side of the border on accident and two big toms greeted the ThunderClan patrol who was returning them. a battle almost broke out for the patrol being there, even almost being attacked by the RiverClan cats as they left. No ThunderClan cat even tried to fight them. And in your current state…"

"WHAT!"

"You… might want to see for yourself, there are somethings that may heal but it will be hard for the others to pass."

Oakkit frowned. "You aren't making any sense still."

The she-cat led the way over to a puddle, when Oakkit looked down he could see himself. but at the same time, not him. this tom had his reddish brown fur, his green eyes, and the same nose shape.

At least what he could see of it.

He still had both of his eyes, but one side of his face was covered almost entirely with cobwebs. Parts of his body were caved in a little, and his jaw was a tiny bit out of place.

It is hard not to notice somethings without seeing what happened, and now he wished he didn't ask.

"That dog really got to you before the patrol saved you, if we returned you and the current state our clans are there may be conflict. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're Oakkit son of the RiverClan deputy Redwhisker right?"

At the mention of his name, Oakkit recalled his father's beaten up and bloody body in that clearing. The stunned fearful eyes staring blankly ahead of him; Oakkit didn't feel himself trembling until the dainty white she-cat tried to stop it. "Perhaps we should head back to the medicine cat den."

Oakkit didn't say anything, and just hung his head low.


End file.
